1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-part electrical socket contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications of electrical contacts such as in the automotive industry, one of the requirements is that the electrical contact can be inserted through a family seal into a cavity within a housing. Inside the cavity, such an electrical socket contact can, for instance, be secured by means of a flexible contact securing element provided in the cavity. One fundamental problem is that the family seal must not be damaged by the socket contact when inserted through the seal.
It is standard practice to produce electrical contacts from sheet metal by stamping and forming with the electrical contacts being of one or two parts. The electrical contacts feature contact springs to make contact with a complementary contact pin or blade. The contact springs are often supported by supporting elements in order to increase the spring action.
EP-A-727 842 for instance, discloses a single piece socket contact produced by stamping and forming that is designed to be inserted into the cavity of a housing. Inside the cavity, the contact is secured by a flexible contact securing element provided in the cavity. The socket contact features a contact body with a contact making section for making contact with a complementary contact pin or blade and a connecting section for making connection with an electrical conductor. The contact making section is provided with a contact spring on each of the two opposite sides. The contact making section of the contact body is surrounded by an outer, cantilever spring which has been formed out of one piece of sheet metal. The outer cantilever spring is typically box-shaped with a top, a bottom and two sides, the top and bottom each being provided with a support element to support the contact spring of the contact body. In addition, one of the sides is provided with an opening to accommodate the contact securing element. The outer cantilever spring is without any outwardly protruding sharp edges to assure that the contact will be inserted through a seal without damaging the seal. If the contact securing element of the housing is disposed on a side of the socket contact on which the support element is also located, then the contact discussed in EP 727 842-A2 cannot be inserted into such a cavity or be altered for such a cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,875 discloses a two-part electrical socket contact which can be inserted through a family seal without difficulties. This contact is also intended to be inserted into a housing provided with a cavity having a flexible contact securing element. The contact consists of a contact body having a contact making section and a connection end with. The contact making section is provided, on at least two opposite sides, with a contact spring. The electrical socket contact is further provided with an outer cantilever spring which surrounds the contact making section of the contact body. The outer cantilever spring is of a cylindrical shape and is provided with a circumferential shoulder which the contact securing element positively engages.